


"YOU COULD USE A GOOD KISS!"

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars -The Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia reacts to Han's statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"YOU COULD USE A GOOD KISS!"

"You could use a good kiss!"

"How DARE him."

"I've been kissed before. What makes him think his would be any different?"

"It would be just like him; abrupt, cocky, self serving and infuriating!"

"The way he acts, the risks he takes, how mercenary he is, 

flaunting authority.

"Maybe HE'S the ONE who could use a good kiss!"


End file.
